miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 62
Update #62 - 08/07/2018 Vomit/Barf/Overconsumption * When a player overconsumes food/drink it can cause involuntarily loss of stomach contents. (40% of food/drink lost) * Vomiting can also be caused in a less potent way by sickness, poison, dizziness or radiation sickness - in this case only a fourth of the food/drink is lost * After vomiting the player feels slightly better if he was dizzy before Humidity/Visible Warm Breath * If the combination of the difference of air to exhaled air temperature and air humidity is high enough then the players breath becomes visible * The breath frequency is based on the stamina strain on the character and works in combination with the hold breath actions * The breath visibility duration depends on the how fast the exhaled humidity can be absorbed in the air Wetness * A player gets wet by going underwater, being in the rain or high humidity * When a player gets wet enough water begins dripping to the ground for a certain period until the player is dry enough again * Wet players have a medium protection against heat and fire, but are more susceptible to cold Vehicle Skins * Support for skinning/painting vehicles has been added to the game * As you drive the pickup truck, base sedan, or semi there is a random chance you will be awarded a new skin for the vehicle you are driving * Skins for additional vehicles will be added in future updates * All the current skins are just solid color variants * Vehicle skins can be sold and traded via Steam inventory * A new vehicle paint shop has been added to the map - vehicles must be taken there to be skinned * A vehicle kiosk is located in the building that will show you all the vehicle skins you have * It costs amcoins to paint/skin a vehicle - the cost of skins will eventually vary based on the skin * Skins on a vehicle will persist through server restarts Repair Kits * Repair kits have been added to the game and will allow you to now repair most weapons * The health of the repair kits determines how much it will repair a weapon - a 15% health kit will repair its corresponding weapon by 15% * You can combine health kits together - a 15% and a 30% will become a 45% kit - anything over 100 will be lost * A weapon can be broken down into a repair kit for that weapon - the health of the weapon determines the health of the resulting repair kit * You repair a weapon, or combine repair kits, by dragging and dropping them in the UI - the background of an applicable item will turn blue Item Damage/Degradation * All weapons now spawn with a random amount of health * They will need to be repaired to 100% in order to be stored in a kiosk * In this update the health of an item does NOT affect its performance, but it will in the next update * When a player takes damage any clothing that has a health value in the area that was hit will be damaged * For example, a player gets shot in the chest and it's possible both the jacket and shirt will be damaged * Only a small amount of clothing has a health value and can currently be damaged, but all clothing will have a health value in the next update Server Fixes * Fixes for water spawning issue * Fixes for some stuck server issues * Fixes for kicking players when moving fast - driving vehicles * Server crash fix for a memory allocation bug * Tow cable optimizations to help reduce crashes while towing metal parts * Rate limited damage to base parts to reduce database updates and client messages Game * Better emote reliability and speed * More world actions added for new assets/areas * Weather stats slightly tweaked in regard to humidity and breath visibility * Burning barrel now provides warmth and lower humidity, as well as new fire damage setup * Gamma curve limit added * Server message sent to all clients when an admin manually starts a weather pattern * Current weather pattern is now output as part of the server status command * Slight network optimization by excluding certain objects server-side * Slight network optimization in the initialization of storage, dryfire, ladder * Slight server performance optimization by excluding weather audio, visuals and client only objects on servers * When using the context menu to craft an item the resulting item will be dropped on the ground if you don't have room in your inventory * Resulting crafted items that drop to the ground now have their orientation randomized to help eliminate perfectly stacking objects on the ground * Items restored from a kiosk will always have the correct stack size and health * Inventory opens faster the very first time you open it * Fixed "Unknown" player bug in area chat Vehicles * Drivable semi truck added * When a pickup truck, base sedan, or semi spawns it will appear with a random paint color Map * New junkyard area added that contains the vehicle paint shop * New semi truck prefabs have been updated/added to the map * Semi truck spawn locations added UI * Removed double keybind of controller crouch/inventory * Fixed some incorrect icons UI/Steam icons Items * Fixed BE/DE flex cap names * Repair kits can be randomly found in the game and can also be looted from certain boxes and workbenches * Red dot sight added * Lug wrench does not degrade as quickly when repairing vehicles * Some new skins have been added for the .22 pistol, AT-15, Carlington, and HK45 - they are all randomly awarded as you play the game AI * There is a chance that when you loot from some world objects that you will disturb some sleeping critters * Mutants can now alert other nearby mutants * Mutants can now slightly evade if you are aiming at them - how often and how much depends on the mutant type * Baby spiders no longer leave behind a corpse when they explode * Small tweak to the human spider that should reduce its likelihood of getting stuck when spitting venom * Increased chance to find amcoins on mutants * Giant roach added Animations * Update to melee system to work with our camera system - players will now be able to aim better during melee * Fixed weapon placement timing during shotgun select animations * Barfing animation added * Fix for movement animations - when looking directly up the body will now not twist oddly * Meleeing now cancels emotes * Separate animations added for the Katana instead of using the baseball bat animations * Crouching movement animations have been made more consistent - this fixed hyperextension during ironsight whilst movement crouching * More movement added to some AI arms to make them less stiff * Colt python poses once over - also improved firing and reloading animations Hotfix #62a - 08/10/2018 * In-game maps updated to show latest map areas * Semi truck - lowered center of gravity to help keep it from rolling over * Fixed overconsume behavior so that first overconsume that goes above the limit is ignored * Adjusted spawn chance for critters to spawn - greatly reduced chance from harvesting wood * Randomized whether a spider or roach will spawn when searching items * Reduced amount of logging being output on servers to increase server performance * Removed the forest ambience sound effect to see if it's the origination of the audio screeching issue << Back to Update #61 | Proceed to Update #63 >> Category:Patch